Idle Hands
by marymo9
Summary: Femslash. Swan Queen with a small nod to Red Beauty. Emma and her family return from Neverland, and Emma is having issues controlling her magic when Regina is around, and even when she's not. Rated "T" for Emma's occasional potty mouth. One shot. Co-authored with ltlconf.


Ruby sauntered up to the counter where Belle was sitting, waiting patiently, nose buried in a book. The brunette didn't bother looking up, but sensed the other woman's approach. Sighing quietly, Ruby put the iced tea in front of the little librarian and waited for acknowledgement. Belle smiled internally, the wolf was easy to rile up, and she was far less patient than Belle. No longer reading her book, but pretending to, Belle lifted her right pointer finger to her lips, slipping the tip of her tongue across the pad slowly before using it to turn her page. Her action had the desired effect, as she heard a low guttural growl come from the woman standing across from her, still waiting to be acknowledged. Spreading her arms across the diner's counter, Ruby leaned in, eyes playfully narrowed and whispered, "I know damn well you see me standing here."

Belle grinned, keeping her eyes on her book. "Shhh, I'm at a really good part…"

Ruby's jaw dropped slightly, somewhat surprised that she was not on the winning part of Belle's attention. Quickly she recovered, and leaned farther over, placing her hand over the pages and firmly pushing the book down. Belle looked up, and licked her lips slowly, and reached for her drink. Quickly Ruby grabbed it and slid it away, just out of the brunette's reach, her eyes locked on the object of her desires. Belle slowly lifted her gaze to eyes that were darkening…she knew exactly what that meant. But the diner was hardly the place. So she reached out her hand, and tucked a finger underneath Ruby's thin choker. She pulled the other woman in even closer. Her tone was low and teasing, "Please behave in public. If you're a good girl, I'll give you a treat later…"

Ruby smirked, not caring in the slightest that Belle had made a dog joke. It was playful banter, and Ruby knew that Belle didn't really mean anything by it. Smiling lasciviously, Ruby slid Belle's drink back in her direction. She shifted to back away from the counter, but Belle's finger stayed looped in her choker. Giggling, Belle pulled the other woman in, and stole a quick peck on the lips before the pair was interrupted.

"Tell me that you are up-to-date on all shots. We don't need rabies becoming an epidemic in Storybrooke." The snark behind the statement was undeniable, and all Regina. The newly reinstated Mayor stood, eyebrow arched, infuriatingly perfectly dressed in a black power suit, the buttons of the coat cinched tightly around her small waist. Of course, there was nothing small about her breasts, but Ruby tossed that thought to the side. She had a long thick black coat covering her suit, but not buttoned. It was brisk outside for sure, but the Mayor had not bothered to button it up.

"She wouldn't be so smug if someone would just knock the dust off…" Ruby mumbled quietly to no one but herself.

"Speak up dear." Regina waited, and watched as Belle turned her way and flashed a small smile. Perhaps the brunette found humor in the original statement. Regina could care less, but truthfully Belle did. The past was what it was, but now…that was old news.

Regina, Emma, Henry, Snow, and David had returned from Neverland sans Gold and Hook. At first Belle had grieved, although if she was honest, she knew Gold was not going to return. He hadn't bothered to correct her when she had told him at the port that she would see him again. Somehow though, she knew she wouldn't. And she certainly didn't care if she never saw Hook again. He had done some to redeem himself while in Neverland, or so she was told. That, however, did little to assuage the grimace she donned while simultaneously reminding herself that the son-of-a-bitch had shot her. She shook the thought of the wayward pirate out of her head.

Quickly though, she giggled. "Good morning Mayor Mills. I see you are in fine spirits this cold, wintery morning."

Regina grinned, not politely, but not entirely all evil-ish either. The pair had found an amicable peace since her return to town and, although she would never admit it out loud, actually found she admired Belle. The girl's spirit was undeniable. So was her propensity for taming beasts as well. It didn't escape Regina's attention that Belle had thoroughly tamed Ruby. With a simple nod of her head towards Belle, Regina made her way to a small booth in the far corner of the diner.

The waitress leaned over the counter as she blinked in mild shock, "How do you do that?" Ruby whispered into Belle's ear.

The brunette turned, smiling, "What?"

"Get that woman to respect you? She's so…" Ruby exhaled frustrated.

Belle shrugged, "Who knows? But that's not the same Regina we've known in the past. She's changed…"

Both women turned their attention to the Mayor who was now examining the utensils on her table one by one, her lip curling up into a slight snarl.

Ruby laughed at the sight, "Well, not entirely."

Glancing back at each other, the women simply stared at each other until the chime of the door hailed another customer…or two.

Emma was zipped to the chin in her red pleather, leather, whatever, jacket. She was donned in a green tam, long strings hanging past her ears, complete with obnoxiously large cotton yarned balls dangling on either side. Her skinny jeans were practically painted on her legs, tucked into large winter boots made for trudging through the snow. Looking down at Henry, she noticed her almost teenage son grinning. Following his gaze, she noticed Belle and Ruby staring at each other, naughty thoughts apparent on both their faces. Quickly she wrapped her arm around his face, covering one ear with a bicep, her forearm blocking his view, her palm covering the other ear.

"Minor in the diner you two!" she chuckled at her little quip as Henry did his best to squirm in her strong grip.

Quickly the pair separated, Belle relaxing back into her seat and Ruby walking away to pour coffee for the Mayor and hot chocolates for Henry and Emma. Keeping her grip in place, Emma chuckled as she dragged her son to the booth his other mother was occupying.

"C'mon Emma," Henry whined, "this isn't fair!"

"Do I really need to have 'the talk' with you kid?"

Mortified at the thought, Henry vigorously shook his head, and Emma let him go. He glared playfully at his blonde mother, and then unceremoniously plopped himself in the booth next to Regina. Quickly he lifted his chin and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Regina practically beamed. Things had gotten so much better between Henry and her since Neverland. Of course she had to suffer Snow's incessant whining the whole time, kept Emma alive more times than she could count, threatened Gold once she figured out he didn't exactly have Henry's best interests at heart once they arrived, and then there was the incident with Hook…that conversation had been avoided with Emma with fervent ardor. Regina never did explain why she had decked the man, sending him spilling over the side of his own ship into the water.

And, as a result of the relationship with Henry being almost perfect, others in town had grown to not be wary of her as much. They flashed polite smiles, and had even seen fit to elect her Mayor once more. Surprisingly, Emma had helped in that regard. She had made sure everyone had known that Regina had been a huge part of ending the threat of Peter Pan and even got her mother reluctantly to admit the same in a town meeting. Regina wasn't loved by the town (not even close), but she did have their respect, and not through fear for once. The whole situation was as close to ideal as Regina believed it could be. She wasn't one to make perfect the enemy of the good.

For his part, Henry wasn't as insistent that she didn't use magic. Seems once he'd witnessed how powerful his mother was when she was wielding it to save his ass his worries eased.

That, and he saw the color change.

Regina's magic wasn't purple anymore…it had a blue hue now. Henry had noticed it when he watched as Regina and Emma had clasped hands and sent Tamara and Greg through a portal to somewhere…he never could get a straight answer to where, but the grin on his brunette mother's face at the recollection of the memory was downright devilish. Still, he gave her points for not killing anyone.

Regina herself wasn't getting her own hopes up on what such a change meant, but she wasn't going to sneer at it either.

So the trio had settled into an arrangement of sorts. Henry returned to Regina's house during the week, and on the weekends he stayed with Emma, but they weren't all separated. In fact, Regina had Emma over a couple of times a week to have dinner with her and Henry, and Emma made sure that whatever plans she had with Henry also included Regina.

With…interesting results, as well as entertaining. Well at least for her, and she was sure for Henry as well.

The camp-out with the Charmings, for example, had been hysterical with her in the mix. For months Snow insisted that Regina had made poison ivy vines grow wherever she walked. It wasn't entirely inaccurate. No one could really expect the evil queen to completely abandon her "wicked ways," right? However, Regina had won points with Henry by magically healing Snow's widespread rash, even though she could taste the bile in her mouth while doing so. "All that effort with the ivy gone to waste…" she had muttered on the drive home, Henry grinning in response.

Turning her attention to Emma, Regina kept her smile in place. The blonde wasn't so bad she surmised. But then Emma did what she always did when Regina was having a pleasant thought about her…she opened her mouth.

"So, you may be hearing about an incident at the grocery store. First, let me say, Henry was in no way involved." The blonde's voice was sheepish, and her head dropped contritely.

Regina's smile faded, and her famous scowl was immediately put in place. "I'm listening Sheriff."

Henry chuckled, and watched the exchange, knowing it was killing Emma to be having this conversation.

Emma continued, but her voice lowered, and Regina strained to hear what she was actually saying. "I was banned…"

"You were what?"

"Banned. I was banned Regina."

"Dare I ask why?"

Suddenly Emma's eyes got a little wild as she suddenly made eye contact. "It wasn't all my fault ya know? I…couldn't control it."

"Control what?" Regina's tone was becoming exasperated.

"My magic."

Regina's eyes went wide. Emma had used magic again, without her? They had an agreement in place, and Emma had promised that while she was learning how to control and use it, that she would only do so when Regina was with her. Just as Regina was about to berate her for whatever carelessness she had been a part of, Ruby set their drinks down in front of them. The tension in Regina's mood was palpable, and Ruby looked around at all of them. Regina looked like she was almost to blow her stack, Emma looked desperate to be anywhere else, and Henry was chuckling as he swiped the whipped cream on his hot chocolate with his finger. Ruby laughed, and walked away, knowing Emma was once again in the doghouse.

"Miss Swan," Regina gritted as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "what happened?"

Emma held her breath for a moment, and then exploded in a somewhat nonsensical rant, "Iwasshopping withHenryatthestoreandhewantedtogetpeanutbutterand howwasIsupposedtoknowthatwasanactualbrand?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Miss Swan," frustration mixed with deteriorating patience dripping with every syllable, "slow down and tell me what happened."

Emma looked out the window, embarrassed to be telling the story, but knowing if she wasn't the one to tell the Mayor, someone else would. Gossip traveled fast in a small town.

She sighed, and slowed down considerably, "Henry and I went to the store to get a few things for my apartment. One of the things on the list was peanut butter. I went up the aisle to get it, and I was reaching out to grab a jar of Jiffy."

Regina interrupted, "I can't believe you feed our son that processed junk. Is it completely beyond you to pick out something natural?"

Emma huffed, "Not the point MADAME MAYOR. Can I finish please?"

Regina nodded curtly, and crossed her arms across her chest as she sat back waiting.

Emma huffed, "Anyways, I went to grab the jar, and then I noticed another brand, and I…got…"

Instantly Henry began belly laughing, "She decimated a whole row of peanut butter! It was everywhere!"

Regina smirked, "Did the peanut butter say something insulting to you dear?"

Emma grinned, but shook her head. "It was a brand that I will NEVER eat again!"

Henry kept laughing, "You shoulda seen it Mom! I came around the corner and Emma was yelling at the peanut butter! All I heard was 'Are you freaking kidding me?' and watched as she waved her arms all upset. Next thing I know, exploding peanut butter all over the place! It was awesome!"

Regina chuckled at her son's description of the events, which became louder when she looked at Emma's deep red blush spreading across her cheeks.

Emma practically whined, "It was Peter Pan peanut butter! I can't believe they even carry that sh-sh-shtuff in there in the first place. Little green bastard…" Emma mumbled the last part burying her face in her hands on the table.

Regina almost choked on the coffee she was now sipping. Somewhere between laughter and trying to swallow, she managed, "Language Miss Swan. I," Regina softened and reached over to Emma's forearm, "I'll go down and straighten it out if you want me to. I can't see banning you from the only grocery store in town. You really need to learn how to use who you are for leverage once in a while."

Surprised at the contact, but not unhappy about it at all, Emma lifted her head. "Don't follow…"

Regina grinned, "Not surprising dear. I was saying that you should use who you are to fix certain things. All you would have to do is simply point out that you are the daughter of the Queen and King. Albeit of Idiotville," Regina added sarcastically. "Not to mention the town Savior. Point this out and all probably would have been forgiven."

Emma smiled at the snipe. The barb had been thrown out rich with sarcasm, but it lacked the usual irritability and disgust it used to have whenever Regina had spoken of her parents in the past.

"Or…" Emma grinned, "you could go down there and go all Mayor-y on them and order them to allow me back in. I do need to be able to feed our son, and I can't conjure mac-and-cheese all by myself."

Regina leaned back, removing her hand, contact Emma missed instantly. "Again with the processed foods. Eat healthier please, or at least make sure Henry isn't going to travel your path of coronary disease before he learns to drive."

Emma laughed, "Get me un-banned, and I will buy fresh fruit next time."

Regina shook her head in amusement, "Deal. Henry," Regina turned to her son, "could you please give Miss Swan and me a quick moment? Be a dear and get our drinks refilled."

Henry's eyes narrowed at the request knowing he was going to be missing out on something. Shrugging, he took his mother's mug and slugged out of the booth.

Regina watched him walk away and sit next to Belle, and then turned her attention back to the blonde sitting across from her. Lowering her voice, and with sincere concern, she asked, "What happened? You've been doing very well in our lessons."

Emma bit her bottom lip. She wasn't going to tell the entire truth. Regina would never understand. So, she told a half-truth. "I saw the Peter Pan brand, and thought about Henry and what he went through, and I just…"

Regina tilted her head slightly, "Raw emotions can do that to your magic while you are still learning, but anger isn't what drives you, so what were you thinking about?"

"I just don't want anything Peter Pan, peanut butter or not, anywhere near my family."

Regina nodded, "So your thoughts were not anger driven, but about protecting your family."

Emma nodded as well. "Yes." That was the truth, but what Emma didn't say was that Regina was part of that thought. Yes, she had thought of Henry, but the last thing that crossed her mind before there were literal chunks everywhere, was of Regina, and protecting her too.

Not realizing that Emma was thinking about her at that moment, Regina unconsciously licked her lips, eyes closed, silently contemplating the situation with the blonde's magic. Emma gulped as a flustered heat raced through her body at the simple gesture. When she opened her eyes, Regina noticed how flush Emma was, and what she assumed was from embarrassment over the incident in the grocery store.

Sighing, and once again, moving against what her prior nature had once been, she spoke in a soothing way looking Emma in the eye, "Sheriff, don't worry about this little… accident …in the grocery store. You will learn how to control your magic better. I will help you to figure it out."

Emma nodded quietly. This version of Regina was hot and, if she was honest with herself, so was the previous one. But, this one was less abrasive, and, well, less hell bent on revenge or anything else. Yes, she was still a smart ass, but it was softer somehow. And she was genuinely trying to help her. Regina had said it was for Henry's sake.

Suddenly Regina stood, picking up her coat, and Emma hopped up to help her slide it on. Once on, Emma brushed at Regina's shoulders, flicking away imaginary lint that wasn't on her. Emma cursed herself internally, was she really resorting to childish tactics to touch this woman? Regina uttered surprised thanks, and walked over to Henry to leave. Glancing over her shoulder, she eyed Emma. The blonde had her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets and was sporting a shy look. Curious, Regina thought, but she shook it off, and Ruby handed her coffee to go. Regina gave her a twenty for the drinks plus a generous tip and turned to leave with Henry, not bothering to wait for change. Just as the pair was about to walk out the door, Regina stopped mid-stride. "Sheriff, will you be free for dinner tonight? Henry wants lasagna, and I know that you like it as well."

Emma smiled and nodded affirmatively.

"Very well, please be at the house at 6." And with the utterance, she walked out with Henry in tow.

Ruby and Belle were shocked. Had the Mayor just said please? Looking at Emma, it was obvious something was going on. But neither said anything as their Sheriff made a mad dash for the door, flustered.

* * *

Emma sat in her bug, heater on, contemplating what to do. She'd been attracted to Regina for a long time, but lately, it was getting worse. She couldn't control what she was feeling, and she was beginning to drown in her emotions, which was something un-wholly unlike her in general. Emma desperately needed to talk to someone, but her list of people was short. There was no way in hell she was going to talk to Snow about this. While her mother, God that was still just…weird, would insist that they could talk about anything, there was a line. Snow would flip out. Emma snorted at the thought.

'Flip out' was a likely understatement.

Ruby was off limits too. While the flirtatious woman would probably listen, Emma knew that she was ultimately Snow's best friend. Plus, Emma laughed, she really didn't want to hear Ruby "wolf whistle" at every opportunity when Regina was around.

There was also Belle, but Emma dismissed the idea immediately. Belle was kind, and did tend to see the best in people, otherwise the whole Gold thing was a HUGE mystery, but she didn't really know her well. Emma wasn't interested in sharing something so personal with someone she wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Deciding that she only really had one option, she put the bug in drive and headed to her destination. He would be there…hopefully. God, how to start this conversation anyways? "Hi, Dad, listen, I know you love me and want what's best, but I really want to kiss the Evil Queen. Actually, more than kiss…but I'll keep those details to myself." Emma sighed in frustration; this was not going to be easy. Pulling into the animal shelter parking lot, she cut the engine to her bug, and went inside.

Her father, Prince Charming, was playing with a small puppy on the floor, playing tug of war with a rope. Looking up, he smiled genuinely, he was always happy to see his daughter. Emma shrugged off her jacket and sat down on the floor with him. She smiled, although it didn't really reach her eyes. Her father knew instantly something was off. He chuckled to himself, the women in his life wore their emotions on their sleeves sometimes and it wasn't hard to pick up on the fact that Emma had a lot on her mind. But he gave her time, continuing to play with the puppy, waiting patiently.

Emma stared at the floor, and opened her mouth a few times, but then instantly shut it. Sensing she probably wasn't going to say anything at the moment, David opened the conversation, "This little guy has a lot of energy. I was thinking maybe your mom might want to have a dog."

Emma perked up, thankful that he had not said anything of real consequence. She laughed, "It isn't a woodlands creature, but I think she'd love it regardless."

David laughed as well, "I have gotten a little too attached. It's why I won't let your mother come in here anymore. We'd end up living in a zoo."

"David…Dad…I need to talk to you about something." Emma blurted out the sentence quickly, afraid that her courage was waning. Which, she laughed to herself, shouldn't be an issue, since she was the daughter of a man who was known for his courage. She half-muttered, "I faced a dragon, and I'm afraid to have a simple conversation."

David reached out and pulled Emma towards him, scooting her closer, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Dragons are easy, trust me. Whatever it is, we'll handle it together."

Emma laughed, "Ummm, I'd like to be the one doing the handling if you don't mind." David was unaware of the double entendre. He shrugged, and waited. Emma started again, "I came here because I have no one to talk to about this…this thing…and well, that isn't true totally, I do have you to talk to, but…"

Emma exhaled, and found that she just needed to blurt out everything, "I'm feeling things about someone I shouldn't be, and I have no one to talk to about it."

David wanted to squeal, a manly squeal mind (a shout really), with delight. Had his daughter found her true love? He hoped so, but he remained silent. He quietly ticked off the names of the possible candidates in his mind…there didn't seem to be many…God, he begged, please don't be Whale. It was bad enough his wife had slept with the man once while they were cursed, he was positive he couldn't handle his daughter being in love with the creep.

"And before I go any further, you have to promise me that you aren't going to tell anyone, including Snow, about this conversation. Really promise me please. I…I can't talk to her about this yet. Please…"

The desperation in his daughter's voice was apparent. David inhaled deeply, whatever this was, it was freaking his little girl, well, grown daughter, out. "Emma, I promise that I won't tell your mother. But you know you can trust her right?"

"I do, but…she won't like this one."

Dammit, it was Whale, David thought. He wondered if he could convince Regina to help him make the man disappear to the same dimension Greg and Tamara had been sent to. He made a mental note to seriously consider the possibility later.

"Well, then," David cleared his thoughts, holding Emma with one arm while playing with the puppy with the other. "I'm listening."

Emma looked up at the man who held her, and tears began to slowly spill. David panicked more, sure his daughter was about to tell him she was having a Franken-baby. How awkward would those family get-togethers be? Could they get any more awkward than they were already? But he just sat quietly, and waited as she whispered, "Dad, I-I think I'm in love."

David's resolve was waning. He was going to beat the shit out of Whale for knocking up his little girl. He'd definitely need Regina's help. There was no way he could do so openly. Surely there was a little bit of evil in Regina left to help him pull this off. She didn't like Whale either…understatement there really. It probably would be a bad idea, but owing Regina was worse than not doing anything at all.

"It's Regina." The words came out low, but David caught them.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and spoke with sincere emotion, "Oh thank you, Emma, thank you! You have no idea how worried I was."

Emma pulled back shocked, "You-you don't care?"

"Of course I care baby girl, but you have no idea what was running through my mind."

Emma was astounded, "What were you thinking that could be worse than Regina?"

"Well…." The wisdom of silence hit as he looked at Emma. David shook his head, "Just, never mind. So….Regina huh?"

Emma buried her face in David's shoulder. "She's all I think about anymore! It was subtle at first, even before we went to Neverland, but now…now, it's…"

"Overwhelming?" David offered.

"Yes! And we are getting along so well now, all of us really. And we're sharing Henry, and doing family things, and she is helping me learn to control my magic. Although…well never mind. The Charmings might not be welcome in the grocery store anytime soon. Don't ask, embarrassing, you'll hear about it soon enough"

Charming just blinked, then seemed to focus on the important part, "Sooo, have you told her?"

Emma looked at her father like he was high. "Are you kidding me? That woman would laugh her head off and I would never hear the end of it. So, no, I haven't said anything."

David smile began to creep across his face slowly, and he chuckled, "Emma, I don't think you would get that reaction."

Emma was floored. "Seriously? We are talking about Regina here."

David nodded, still softly chuckling at something only he knew about. "Do you remember being on the boat, and everyone came running after Regina decked Hook and sent him over the side of the ship?"

Emma snickered through her tears, "Yeah. She wouldn't tell us why, but I guess he said something to really set her off."

"He did."

"Wait!" Emma's eyes went wide, and her head shot up, "You know what he said to her?"

"I do."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"No. It wasn't something that I thought needed to be shared at the time. However, now seems appropriate. I wasn't a part of the group that came running. If you remember I was already on deck nearby."

* * *

"_Surely, the Queen would like company in her bed tonight." Hook offered, hoping to ply some of the woman's charms. Bedding the Evil Queen would be quite the notch on his bedpost. He believed that there had definitely been a mutual distaste in the past, and enemies often made for good bedfellows._

_Regina stood next to the starboard side of the ship, and rolled her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she growled, "Like hell I would bring you to my bed."_

"_It could be fun Regina, and a little kinky…"_

"_Shut up."_

_Hook grinned, knowing now this was not going to go anywhere. Still, in a very pirate like fashion, he continued on, "Of course there are other women to choose from on this little voyage. There's Snow…."_

_Regina laughed. She sincerely hoped he was stupid enough to try that. Charming would gut him like a fish and no one could blame him. "Go ahead, please, by all means chase Snow White. I will relish watching David hang you by your testicles from the main mast while still alive."_

_Hook shifted uncomfortably. He liked Davy and Jones where they were, so no sense in poking that bear. But then another thought crossed his mind, and he licked his lips, "What you're saying then, is that I should see what Emma is up to. We do have amazing chemistry. I've held her before when we went up the Beanstalk. She has a most…delicious body."_

_Regina's lip curled into a snarl, and her tone was full of anger. "You will do well not to touch the Sheriff."_

"_Hit a sore spot Regina?" Looking closely, he realized that he inadvertently had. "How very interesting, love…do you have designs on the luscious blonde?"_

_Hook should have realized how precarious his situation was about to become. But he was so focused on Regina's face that he failed to see her hands glowing a deep blue, almost purple. _

_Besides, he was not one to know when to quit while still above water._

"_I will not repeat myself. Touch her, and nothing I have done in my past will be considered nearly as evil as what I will do to you."_

"_Very well, Regina, it seems the conversation is over." The cad still had the gall to let out a leering grin as he leaned into Regina's space, "I do wonder though, what kind of hellion Emma would be as she writhed underneath me."_

_It was all Regina could stomach. She spun and threw a right hook as hard as she could. She connected to Hook's jaw, and sending him flying over the side of the ship, right into the water. "Stay away from my Emma," she uttered. Others had seen Regina hit the pirate, the splash was heard, and everyone came running, but David hadn't been far away and had listened to the whole exchange. _

_Emma got to Regina's side first, noticing the absolute rage on her face, and noticing her hands were trembling. Instinctively she reached out to still them, and brown eyes met hers. They stood there for a few moments before everyone else caught up. Once Snow reached them, Regina retracted her hands, and huffed._

"_What happened Regina?!" Snow squealed._

"_He slipped, probably drunk. Lecherous little toad…"_

_Snow stood astounded, "Really, you can't just hit him! He's the only one who can navigate the ship! Surely violence wasn't necessary!"_

_Regina bit back a snide comment about the things that Snow would have probably done had she been privy to the conversation. Instead she glared at the small woman. "As always Snow, I stand corrected under your entirely judgmental attitude, knowing full well you have no idea what you are talking about. He's lucky all I did was hit him."_

_Emma saw the raw truth in the statement. "What happened Regina? I can tell you believe you had a good reason. Tell me…"_

_Regina snorted, "It's none of anyone's business." And with the statement she walked away as the rest of the group stood staring after her. _

_But David knew, and it was from that moment that he began cheering for the Evil Queen. _

_She had defended Emma's honor. It was sweet, and…a little strange. He pushed the thought to the side, and grabbed a rope nearby and tossed it out to Hook. He grunted as he pulled Hook to the ship, against the waves and the movement of the water. David chanced a glance at his daughter, and noticed that she wasn't looking to see if Hook was alright, she was still watching the direction Regina had moved away towards. _

"_Emma," he grunted, "Go see if she is alright. I'll get Hook onboard again."_

_The blonde nodded and walked away. Snow was flabbergasted, "Did you just send our daughter after that woman?"_

"_Snow," David grunted again, pulling Hook in was no easy task…especially when you're taking your time about it. "You heard Emma. She believes that Regina had reason. We should celebrate the fact that whatever he said or did didn't land him in a worse spot. Now, take the slack off the end of the rope and tie it to something. I don't want him floating away if I…lose my grip."_

_Snow nodded and walked away with the end of the rope to tie it off. It was just enough time for David to haul Hook to the side, but not pull him over to safety. Instead he leaned over and issued a threat to the pirate. "You will stay away from Emma, Snow, and Regina. If you don't, you will have to figure out how to wipe your ass with two hooks in place. Oh, and there will be no mention of why Regina hit you, or I will make good on my threat. Are we clear?"_

_Hook was still gasping at the salt water he had swallowed, and his jaw ached ferociously. He managed to nod his head, and Charming reluctantly brought him back over._

_Snow came running, immediately interrogating the pirate. "What happened?"_

_Hook rubbed his jaw, and looked at David; a very big man, he noticed, and one who was glaring meaningfully. The pirate shuddered, "Nothing. I need a drink. This voyage is going to be a long one…." Hook walked away, leaving a confused Snow and a smirking David behind._

* * *

Emma was astounded, "Are you telling me that Regina hit Hook to defend me?"

"I am."

"And you kept this a secret because?"

"Because we had to stick to finding Henry, and I didn't think having you and Regina distracted over what that all meant was a good idea. Plus, honestly, it didn't feel like my secret to tell. I know that sounds strange coming from me, but Regina somehow, deserved that privacy I guess."

Emma felt giddiness creep into her chest. "She…she called me her Emma?"

David nodded, a softness playing in his eyes.

"She never calls me Emma. It's always, Sheriff, or Miss Swan."

"Well, however she feels about you, she did call you Emma, and she decked Hook. Never mind she showed restraint, ummm well, sort of."

"Dad, do me a favor?"

"Anything sweetheart."

"Don't mention this to Sn-mom. I need to work it out in my head, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet."

David was surprised, "Of course I won't. But you aren't going to go after her?"

"I don't know. I want to! But, she hasn't said anything to me, and we have this thing now, and it's nice. What if she's changed her mind? I don't want to stir the pot, and ruin things."

"Running isn't the answer either Emma."

"I know, just, I don't know, just give me time, okay?"

"Alright, but if you change your mind, know that you will have me to support the decision. Regina was a lot of things in the past, but your mother and I made mistakes too. Regina is a good mother to Henry, as much as it might pain Snow to admit. There's no denying how much she loves Henry, and maybe she does you too."

Emma's green eyes met her father's. "What does true love feel like?"

David smiled, "Like you can't possibly breathe without the other half of your heart. Like you would stop the world if you were asked to. Like you would give everything you had just to know the person you loved was safe."

"And it doesn't bother you that she's…a woman?"

David considered the thought. "No, it doesn't. Honestly, when we started this conversation, I thought you were going to tell me you…" He visibly winced, "it's…not important what I thought. Regina is the far more desirable choice of who I was considering you were talking about."

Emma chuckled, "Who were you thinking about?"

David shuddered. He was still thinking about beating Whale anyways. "No one. We don't need a doctor in the family. But, another Queen, I think, wouldn't be so bad."

Emma laughed confused, but let it go. She snuggled deeper into her father's embrace and just enjoyed the silence. What was she going to do?

* * *

Leaving her father quite a while later, Emma floored her gas pedal to get to Regina's on time. She didn't want to be late ever again. She still hadn't figured out what, if anything, to do about her situation. Slamming the car into park in front of 108 Mifflin, she sprinted up the walkway, knocking right at 6pm. She was slightly out of breath when Regina answered the door. The Mayor had changed clothes, and was now wearing the black turtleneck that had made Emma first notice her at the mines. And she was wearing…

"Jeans?" Emma stumbled the word out. She was still trying to catch her wind after running, and looking at the Mayor in the outfit she had on wasn't helping.

Regina scowled slightly, "Something wrong Sheriff?"

Emma snapped her attention to the woman's face, refusing to look anywhere else. Getting caught gawking was not on the to-do list tonight. "No, nothing, uh, can I come in?"

Regina stared at Emma like she was trying to figure out a puzzle, but then sighed, and opened the door wider for the other woman to enter. Emma walked by, barely brushing the brunette when she did. The electric shock went straight through the blonde's body to her toes. She looked down, and noticed that her hands had white smoke coming from them. "Shit," she uttered, and pushed them deep into her pockets, praying Regina hadn't seen the little display. Regina walked past the still woman and they brushed arms. Emma felt her hands become extremely warm in her pockets, and it felt like they were catching fire. Immediately she barreled past Regina into the closest bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Regina was shocked. She crossed to the door and hesitantly knocked. "Sheriff, are you alright?"

Emma stared at herself in the mirror, and brought her hands up to examine them. They were burning a bright white. "Fine! I just really needed to pee." Lame, she thought, but really what would she say?

Regina grunted and moved away from the door proceeding into the kitchen.

Emma clinched her eyes shut and willed the magic to stop. "Please," she whispered, "not now!"

Slowly she regulated her breathing, and felt the tingling heat in her hands subside. Chancing a glance, she felt her whole body relax as she realized everything was back to normal. Washing her hands with cold water to help stem the warmth, she dried them quickly, and looked once again in the mirror. "You can do this Swan. It's just dinner. You have done a ton of them before, this one's no different." But Emma just scowled at herself. So that's what it looked like when she lied…

Sighing, she moved away from the sink, and walked to the kitchen. The smell of Regina's lasagna wafted through the room to her nostrils, and she smiled. The woman could cook. Trouble started for Emma again the moment Regina bent over and opened the oven door to check on the progress of dinner. Emma gulped, openly staring at the most delicious derriere ever. It had to be a crime to look that good in jeans.

And then it happened again, her hands started getting warm.

Walking briskly to the back door, Emma trudged outside, trying to get her magic under control once more. Not paying attention to where she was walking she ran right into Henry.

"Kid!" Emma grunted.

"Emma! Help me make…" Henry stopped his thought. Looking at his other mother, he noticed her hands glowing at her sides. "Emma, your hands…are you okay?" The look of concern on her son's face was heartbreaking.

"It's fine Henry. I just need a moment…"

Henry didn't look convinced. "Let me go get mom. She'll know what to do."

"No! Henry please," Emma was desperate not have Regina witness this, "I'm trying really hard to control it, and I will need to learn how to sometime without your mom. She won't always be with me, and I need to do this for me."

Henry stared, and slowly, the white glow subsided once more. Seemingly satisfied, Henry grinned conspiratorially. "Snowball-fight Emma?"

The blonde nodded, and the war was on. Snowballs flew back and forth across the yard, with Henry running all over the place. Their laughter was heard inside, and Regina walked to the back door to see what was going on. She stepped outside and leaned against the door, smiling as snowballs went sailing all over the place. She watched as Emma got Henry cornered and the blonde stalked him, hands full of the white powder. Henry squealed, and saw Regina laughing. "Mom!" he yelled, "help!"

Emma turned and watched as Regina grinned raising her own hands majestically. Instantly snow began rising at her magical command and began swirling over Emma's head.

Emma barely managed an audible yet appropriate remark of "Shit," before the snow all fell unceremoniously on her head, burying her up to her face. Henry laughed uproariously as Emma tried to shake it all off. He helped her out, and the blonde shook the remnants off her clothing. Grinning, Emma chanced a glance at Regina who, shockingly, was almost doubled over with laughter. The blonde thought the other woman never looked more beautiful than in that moment. Her laughter was genuine, and Emma would have been pelted with pounds more of snow just to see this again. Looking over at their son, Emma noticed the little man was carefully balling a fistful of snow up, probably in attempt to catch Regina off guard.

Emma couldn't explain it, but as he launched the snowball, she felt her gut pull hard painfully, and the next thing she knew, she was standing in front of Regina just as the snowball struck her in the chest.

Henry's eyes went wide: Emma had just been standing right next to him, and now was in front of his other mother half way across the yard and the snowball hitting her instead.

Even Regina was surprised, "Miss Swan," she barely choked out in shock, "did you just teleport?"

Emma was confused. It certainly seemed like she had teleported, although she had no idea how, just that it had happened. She looked down and noticed her hands were glowing again. She had "protected" Regina. And now she was going to have some explaining to do.

Henry ran to where his mothers were, and noticed Emma's hands once more. Instantly he blabbed to Regina, "Her hands were glowing earlier too."

"Henry," Regina offered softly, "go inside and set the table for dinner." She was staring at Emma in concern trying to figure this all out. "It'll be fine Henry, I'll stay with her."

Henry looked between the two women. Emma looked sick, and Regina's expression was unreadable, but he was sure it was fine to leave them alone.

The pre-teen boy went inside slowly, and Emma shuffled her feet.

Regina reached out, and tilted up Emma's chin with her perfectly manicured finger. "Are you…are you alright?" Concern filtered through the question, and Emma debated what she should actually say.

"Regina," Emma started, "I have to tell you something. I wasn't exactly honest earlier about my…magic."

Regina didn't say anything, simply nodding in response.

Emma swallowed her pride and put herself out in the open emotionally, "The incident in the grocery store…my last thought before everything exploded wasn't about Henry."

Regina was shocked, "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Emma whispered. "I was thinking about you."

Regina's eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything. For once, the Evil Queen was left speechless.

"All I could think was that I didn't want Peter Pan near my family. It started with Snow, David, Henry, and then…it was just you."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emma was thinking about her as family. It was touching, but it still bore more explaining. "What happened when you got here? Henry said you had glowing hands earlier too."

Emma debated her answer, but the truth was going to win out. "Regina, promise me that you will let me walk away with my dignity when I answer you, and you subsequently throw me out."

"It really can't be that bad…"

Emma clinched her eyes shut, and let the truth fly, "I was thinking about you. I saw you in that turtleneck and jeans, and I couldn't control the heat in my hands. They began glowing at the front door. I ran to the bathroom to hide it, and try and just stop it from happening. After a few minutes it did. But then I walked into the kitchen and saw you bending over, and I…well I ran outside so you wouldn't see it. There'd be no lying then to you if it was just us."

Regina continued to stare at the blonde, not sure what to say. It was all too surreal.

Emma became concerned immediately at the lack of reply, and then assumed the worst. Her shoulders fell, and her head dropped once more. "I'll leave now."

Regina wanted nothing of the sort, but her body didn't catch up to the rest of her brain quick enough. Emma had taken her silence as some sort of rejection, and the blonde shuffled away mumbling an incoherent apology.

Henry saw her walking through the house, and Emma didn't stop. She simply whispered, "See you tomorrow kid."

Henry watched as his blonde mother left, and he immediately ran to the back door to Regina. The brunette witch was standing still arms crossed, a small tear careening down her cheek. "Please," Henry begged, "don't let her leave. She didn't mean to…she can't control it."

"Henry, I…"

"Please Mom! Please help her."

Regina looked down at her son, his eyes starting to well too. She nodded and disappeared in a poof of blue smoke. When she reappeared, she was standing in front of the yellow bug just outside of her house. Emma had just started it, and when she looked up, she saw Regina standing there.

Emma jumped, startled at the other woman's presence. "Shit!" she exclaimed.

Regina walked over to the driver's side door, and with a flick of her wrist, the car's engine died and the keys in the ignition disappeared. "Miss Swan," Regina smirked, "you are a horrible dinner guest. Now come inside and eat. We'll talk about this afterwards. Henry…and I…will be very disappointed if you don't…." Regina's smile dropped somewhat, as her mind was still processing what this all meant: Emma's magic was being affected by thoughts of her, and apparently, her…assets. Regina opened the door and extended her hand.

Emma was stunned, but slowly reached out and took the peace offering. She took Regina's hand into her own, and their fingers intertwined. Tugging gently, Regina pulled Emma out of the car, and turned to walk inside. Shutting the car door behind her, Emma fell in step next the brunette. They walked in silence to the front door, when Emma suddenly stopped them. "Regina," she chanced a glance down at their intertwined hands, "what does this mean?"

Regina laughed, and met Emma's eyes, a whole gamut of emotions flowing through her, and replied seductively, "It means, Emma, you are going to have to find things for me to do with my hands, otherwise I might have a poor reaction to anyone trying to do what I am doing now."

Emma flashed a mega-watt smile, thinking back to her father's story about Regina decking Hook, and loving how her first name sounded passing Regina's lips. The Savior squeezed the hand she was holding playfully, looked into her Queen's warm eyes and smiled as she nodded her head. "I can do that…."

* * *

A/N: I stinking love Swan Queen, but mostly because of Regina. Who wouldn't stare at that Evil Queen? I own nothing...


End file.
